


Endless Twilight Notes

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Notebook for the reference of the planned story, Nymphe.Humor me (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)Only thing shown to the public here are the featured castings.The notes of our brainstorming are in the drafts, so you can have a look through that.
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Comments: 1





	Endless Twilight Notes

**Taylor - Bella**  
**Julia Mason - Renee**  
**Jordan Lee - as himself, sharing with Julia's role as an extra Renee**  
**Jim Kelly - Phil**  
**Michael Harrison - as himself, sharing with Jim's role as an extra Phil**  
**Scott Lee - Charlie**  
**Ricardo Soto Senior - Billy**  
**Mr. Ventus - Technology/IT Professor**  
**Brian Crandall - Mike**  
**Jake McKenzie - Edward Cullen**  
**Quinn "Kelly" McKenzie - Alice Cullen**  
**Zahra "Namazi" Darwin - Rosalie Hale**  
**Kele Darwin - Jasper Hale**  
**Craig "Hsiao" Darwin - Emmett Cullen  
** **Grace "Tamara Hall" Darwin - Esme Cullen **  
**Zoe Leon - Jessica**  
**Mike Darwin - Carlisle Cullen**  
**Cameron - Angela**  
**Caleb - Tyler**  
**Myra - Eric**  
**Aiden - Ben**  
**Mr. Chalmers - English LIT Professor**  
**Coach Burke - Gym teacher**

* * *


End file.
